


It's gonna be ok (ger.)

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Best Friends, Cutting, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Maybe More Than Friends, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Self-Harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Oikawa:Eigentlich hatte ich mich an diesem Tag nur ein klein wenig unwohl gefühlt, darum bin ich zu Hause geblieben.Ich hätte mich entspannt ausruhen können, alles hätte gut sein können...wenn da nicht mein Kopf, meine Gedanken gewesen wären.Und dann habe ich tiefer geschnitten als beabsichtigt...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	It's gonna be ok (ger.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's gonna be ok (engl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374218) by [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart). 



> Here's an English version: ♡ ↑
> 
> \- !TW! -  
> Diese Geschichte enthält die Themen Depressionen und Selbstverletzung.  
> Bitte, bitte nicht lesen wenn es euch triggert!

_**Oikawa:** _

Mit einem Mal nehme ich das Gefühl von sanfter, kaum merklicher - und doch unbeschreiblich schöner - Wärme auf meiner eiskalten Haut war. Sie bahnt seinen Weg über meinen linken Unterarm, fließt erst langsam, dann schneller - als es steiler wird - an den Seiten herunter und hinterlässt dabei einen purpur-roten Pfad. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut bildet sich. Ein zartes Lächeln im Gesicht... aber meine Lippe zittert und meine Wangen sind feucht von dem Salzwasser, das gnadenlos immer weiter aus meinen braunen Augen fließt.  
Und dann beginne ich heftig zu zittern, als ich zu realisieren beginne, was ich gerade getan habe. Als der scharfe Schmerz anfängt meine Sinne weiter zu vernebeln.

_**Iwaizumi:** _

Nervös fliegen meine Augen wieder zur Uhr, bettelnd, dass der Unterricht endlich endet. Wie gebannt starre ich auf den Sekundenzeiger, der ganz brav voran schreitet und doch mit Absicht langsamer zu sein scheint, als würde er mich foltern wollen. Er vereinnahmt meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und so bemerke ich nicht, wie mich unser Lehrer bereits seit geraumer Zeit anstarrt, bis er schließlich seine offene Hand auf meinen Tisch donnert. " _Iwaizumi!_ "  
Ich zucke heftig zusammen. Mein Blick schnellt zum Lehrer.  
"Iwaizumi, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Konzentriere dich!"  
Muss schlucken. Wo meine Gedanken sind?

Sie sind bei meinem besten Freund. Oikawa Tooru. Sie sind bei dem Anruf von heute morgen, bei dem er mir gesagt hat, dass er sich nicht gut fühlen würde und lieber zu Hause bleibt. Sie sind bei unserem Gespräch von gestern, bei dem er mir erzählt hat, dass seine Eltern noch in dieser Nacht weg fahren und erst in einer Woche wiederkehren würden. Sie sind bei seinen traurigen, leeren braunen Augen die mir schon seit langem aufgefallen sind. Und seinem Lächeln, das augenblicklich verschwindet, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt.

Ich atme einmal ruhig ein und aus. Erhebe mich von meinem Stuhl. "Es tut mir Leid Sensei. Ich muss jetzt gehen."  
" _Bitte?_ "  
Noch bevor er mehr sagen kann bin ich an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Ziehe mir meine Jacke an. Mein Herz schlägt hastig vor Anspannung. Kann das aufgeregte Tuscheln meiner Mitschüler hören.  
"Iwaizumi! Was soll das werden? Wo gehst du hin?"  
Kann ihn hinter mir her laufen hören. Seine Stimme ist laut, wütend, etwas irritiert. Bleibe stehen und verbeuge mich kurz vor ihm. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich werde Ihnen morgen alles erklären." Und mit diesen Worten verlasse ich den Klassenraum. Auf dem Korridor beginne ich zu joggen und kaum habe ich den ersten Schritt aus dem Schulgebäude gemacht beginne ich zu rennen.  
_Bitte Oikawa. Bitte... geht es dir gut._

_**Oikawa:** _

Zitternd hebe ich den Kopf, lehne ihn an die geflieste Wand des Badezimmers und starre gerade aus. Mein Blick ist verschleiert von den vielen Tränen, die noch immer nicht aufhören wollen zu fließen. Kleine schwarze Punkte tanzen vor meinem inneren Auge. Mir ist eiskalt.  
Werde ich jetzt sterben? Habe ich es dieses Mal wirklich so sehr übertrieben?  
Mein Blick sinkt wieder. Starre auf meinen Arm. Viele, sehr viele feine Schnitte zieren meine blasse, mit rot bemalte Haut. Manche sind nur sehr leicht, Andere tief und hässlich.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt. _Das war nicht meine Absicht!_  
Ziehe scharf die Luft ein, muss husten, presse mir die Arme an die Brust. Es fühlt sich an, als würden sie brennen. Jeder Schnitt, jede Wunde brent auf meiner Haut. Alles tut weh.  
_Es soll aufhören! Bitte! Bitte! Hör auf zu bluten!_ ICH WOLLTE DAS NICHT!!!

_**Iwaizumi:** _

Meine Beine schmerzen, aber ich höre nicht auf zu rennen. Meine Lunge schmerzt vom Sauerstoffmangel. Aber ich höre nicht auf. Laufe weiter. Gnadenlos. Starre wie gebannt gerade aus. Da ist sein Haus!  
Kurz huscht ein erleichtertes Lächeln über meine Züge. Ich nehme alle meine Kräfte zusammen und zieh durch, bis ich endlich vor seiner Tür stehe. Zögere nicht eine Sekunde, klingel sofort, klopfe an. "Oikawa!"  
Schnappe nach Luft, mein Herz rast.  
"Hey Shittykawa, mach die verdammte Tür auf!"  
Meine Beine zittern. Schlage mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Warte einige Momente. Nichts. Kein einziges Geräusch von drinnen. Schläft er? Mache einige Schritte nach hinten und sehe zum Fenster von Oikawas Zimmer im ersten Stock. Es ist leicht geöffnet. Mein Blick wandert zum Baum neben mir. Den großen, starken Baum in seinem Vorgarten, auf den wir in unserer Kindheit schon so oft geklettert waren.  
Meine Augen suchen den Stamm und die Äste ab, wandern dann wieder zum Fenster. Atme einmal tief ein und aus. Mache ein paar vorsichtige, langsame Schritte auf den Baum zu.  
Für einen Moment zögere ich noch, dann greife ich schließlich nach dem ersten Ast in meiner Reichweite. Beginne mich an ihm hoch zu ziehen, stütze mich dabei mit den Füßen am rauen Stamm ab. Greife weiter nach oben, bekomme den nächsten Ast zu fassen, dann noch einen und noch einen. Wieder wandert mein Blick zu seinem Fenster, das viel näher zu sein scheint, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. Das Zimmer ist leer. Von meinem Freund ist keine Spur zu sehen. Er schläft nicht.  
_Wehe er hat mich heute Morgen angelogen um zu_ _schwenzen_ _..._  
Vorsichtig trete ich nun auf einen etwas schmaleren Ast, probiere erst einmal aus, ob er mein Gewicht tragen kann und beginne anschließend mich vorsichtig in Richtung des Zimmerfensters zu bewegen. Als es schließlich in Reichweite kommt stoße ich es weiter auf und steige in das Haus ein.

Wieder kann ich fühlen wie mein Puls sich beschleunigt. Unangenehm schnell. _Irgendwie fühle ich mich wie ein Einbrecher._  
"Oikawa?", sehe mich im Zimmer um. Das Bett ist nicht gemacht, Hefte liegen geöffnet auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ich gehe rüber zur Zimmertür und öffne sie. Der Flur wird vom gelblich-warmen Licht der langsam unter gehenden Sonne erhellt. Ansonsten ist alles dunkel.  
"Hey, bist du zu Hause?"  
Auf einmal komme ich mir total blöd vor. _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_ Ich habe nicht nur den Unterricht früher verlassen und unseren Lehrer verärgert, sondern bin auch noch wie ein Bekloppter hier her gerannt und dann durchs Fenster in das Haus von meinem besten Freund eingestiegen. Und das alles, obwohl Oikawa wahrscheinlich bloß schwenzt und jetzt sonst wo-  
Beim Umdrehen entdecke ich, dass das Licht im Bad eingeschalteten ist. "Oikawa? Bist du im Bad?", gehe langsam auf die Tür zu. Sie ist nicht abgeschlossen. Lausche, und fühle mich etwas seltsam dabei meinen Freund vielleicht im Bad zu bespannen.  
Plötzlich kann ich ein leises Schluchzen von drinnen wahrnehmen. Mein gesamter Körper spannt sich an. Ohne jetzt weiter darüber nach zu denken greife ich nach der Türklinke und ziehe die Badtür auf. "Oikawa!" Meine grünen Augen suchen den Raum ab, bis sie schließlich das finden was ich suche.

Für einen Moment bleibt mir der Atem weg und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde mir das Herz stehen bleiben. Im Nächsten, beginnen sich meine Beine zu bewegen und ich stürze auf meinen besten Freund zu, der in einer kleinen Pfütze aus Blut liegt.  
"Ach du scheiße, Oikawa! _Was hast du getan?"_ Gehe in die Knie und starre mit geweiteten Augen auf ihn runter. Zittere am ganzen Körper.  
Oikawa liegt auf der Seite, den Rücken an die Wand gepresst, die Arme liegen schlaff vor ihm. Blutverschmiert. Von Schnittwunden übersät. Wie erstarrt beobachte ich das leichte - zu leichte - Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Mir ist schlecht.  
"Iwa-chan..."  
Zucke kurz zusammen, als ich meinen Spitznamen höre. "Oikawa! Kannst du mich hören? Wie geht es dir?" Mein Kopf läuft auf Hochtouren. _Was soll ich tun?_ Mein Blick wandert hektisch durch den Raum, bleibt an einem Handtuch hängen. Greife sofort danach und beginne es fest um seine Wunden zu binden. Es saugt sich sofort mit seinem Blut voll. "Noch eins...", murmele ich leise zu mir selbst während ich den Boden absuche. Entdecke ein zweites Handtuch. Daneben liegt ein kleiner, schmaler, silberner Gegenstand, an dessen Kante Oikawas Blut klebt. Muss schlucken. Reiße mich allerdings zusammen, greife nach dem weißen Tuch und binde es ebenfalls um den Arm, anschließend drehe ich Oikawa vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Nun kann ich endlich sein Gesicht sehen.  
Seine sonst so perfekten, braunen Locken hängen ihm warlos in die Stirn, seine Wangen glänzen von den feuchten Tränen und seine schönen braunen Augen sind rot angelaufen.  
Bewege eine Hand - sie zittert unkontrolliert - auf ihn zu und streiche ihm sanft ein paar Haare weg. " _Scheiße, Oikawa..._ ". Streichle sanft über seine Wange. Neue Tränen laufen aus seinen Augen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Iwa-chan. Bitte hilf mir. _Hajime!_ "  
Ziehe zitternd Luft durch den Mund ein. Nicke anschließend. "Ok. Ich helfe dir."  
Seine Augen sehen zu mir auf. Sie sehen so traurig aus, dass es mir das Herz zerreißt. "Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Nicht einschlafen, ok?"  
Bekomme ein zaghaftes Nicken zur Antwort. Ich stehe wieder auf und verlasse das Bad auf direktem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Greife - beinahe mechanisch - nach dem Telefon. Atme nochmals tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen, bevor ich anschließend die Notruf Nummer wähle.

" _Hallo, Notrufzentrale Miyagi. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?_ "  
Fühle mein Herz fest in meiner Brust schlagen. Aus Angst. Umklammere den Apparat in meiner Hand. "Ich bin bei einem Freund zu Hause und er hat versucht sich umzubringen. Bitte, ich brauche unbedingt Hilfe!"  
" _Ok, ganz ruhig. Sagen Sie mir wo Ihr Freund wohnt und was ihr Freund genau getan hat._ "  
Die ruhige Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung beruhigt mich ein wenig. Versuche etwas mehr Klarheit in meinem Kopf zu schaffen. "Mein Freund wohnt in der *** Straße in ***. Er hat sich den Arm -"  
Mir bildet sich ein Kloß im Hals, als ich wieder an Oikawas blutverschmierten Arm denken muss. Die Bilder haben sich in mein inneres Auge gebrannt. Die tiefen Wunden, das viele Blut. An seinem Körper, auf der Kleidung, auf dem Boden. Blut, _so viel Blut!_ Mir wird speiübel.  
" _Es ist alles gut, Hilfe ist schon unterwegs. Versuchen Sie einmal tief durch zu atmen. Ganz langsam. Ein und aus._ "  
Lausche den ruhigen Worten. Mein Körper erzittert beim Versuch ein zu atmen. Versuche trotzdem weiter zu machen. _Ich muss mich zusammenreißen! Für Oikawa!_ "Er hat sich den Arm auf geschnitten. Er hat schon ziemlich viel Blut verloren und ich weiß nicht, wie lange er schon da liegt."  
" _Alles gut._ " Wiederholt die Stimme am Anderen Ende nochmals. " _Versuchen Sie als erstes etwas zu finden um die Blutung zu stoppen._ "  
"Das habe ich schon." Atme erleichtertert aus. Gut, dass ich daran schon gedacht habe. "Ich habe den Arm mit zwei Handtüchern verbunden. Das war das Erste was ich auf die Schnelle gefunden habe."  
Höre ein ruhiges Ausatmen von der anderen Seite. " _Das haben Sie gut gemacht. Halten Sie noch ein wenig durch, der Rettungswagen sollte bald da sein. Öffnen Sie am Besten die Tür und bleiben Sie dann bei ihrem Freund. Er darf auf gar keinen Fall einschlafen. Haben Sie das verstanden?_ "  
Ich beginne zu nicken, auch wenn ich weiß, dass die Person das nicht sehen kann. "Ja mache ich. Vielen Dank."  
Mit der Erlaubnis der Person von der Notrufzentrale lege ich anschließend auf und mache mich daran die mir aufgetragenen Aufgaben auszuführen. Ich öffne die Haustüre, damit die Sanitäter später direkt rein kommen können und bevor ich dann wieder zurück ins Bad gehe schnappe ich mir noch eine kleine Flasche Wasser.

"Oikawa?" Trete in den kleinen, weißen Raum und sehe auf meinen besten Freund herunter. Er hat sich keinen Millimeter bewegt seitdem ich weg war. Die Augen halb geschlossen vor Anstrengung. Knie mich vor ihn. "Nicht einschlafen, ok? Lass die Augen offen. Bitte Oikawa. Für mich. Schaffst du das?" Bekomme ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken zur Antwort. Wische ihm wieder ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. "Komm, versuch dich wieder auf zu setzen. Du musst unbedingt was trinken." Streiche ihm sanft über seine Schulter.  
"Ich- ich kann nicht Iwa-chan." Seine Stimme ist leise, brüchig, wegen der Schmerzen. Vermutlich auch wegen der Müdigkeit durch seinen hohen Blutverlust.  
_Bitte, oh bitte kommt der Krankenwagen rechtzeitig an!_  
"Doch du schaffst das. Ich weiß es! Du kannst das schaffen Oikawa. Du bist ein Kämpfer!", packe ihn unter den Achseln. "Na komm schon. Ich helfe dir!" Beginne ihn hoch zu hieven. Er hilft mir, soweit es sein geschwächter Körper erlaubt. Lehne ihn vorsichtig an die Wand. Sehe in seine braunen Augen und lächle ihn sanft an.  
Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich in dieser Situation lächeln kann. Mein Herz rast, meine Hände zittern und ich habe Angst. So unfassbar, unbeschreiblich große, riesen Angst davor ihn jeden Moment verlieren zu können.  
"Alles wird gut. Hilfe ist schon unterwegs. Sie werden gleich da sein, _versprochen!_ " Greife nach der Flasche die ich mitgenommen hatte. "Hier trink was." Schraube den Deckel ab und hebe die Flasche dann an seine Lippen. Mit seiner rechten, nicht bandagierten Hand versucht er selbst nach ihr zu greifen. Seine Hand zittert unkontrolliert". Schon ok. Trink einfach."

Er nickt. Trinkt ein paar Schlucke, macht eine Pause um Luft zu holen, braucht etwas sehr lange dafür, und macht dann nochmals ein paar Schlucke. Schließe die Flasche wieder und stelle sie bei Seite.  
Nun setze ich mich ebenfalls auf den Boden, lehne mich an die Wand und ziehe Oikawa an mich. Greife nach seinen zitternden Händen. "Alles wird wieder gut. Versprochen. Hab bitte keine Angst. Wir schaffen das. Alles wird gut."  
Streichle sanft mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Fahre mit meiner linken Hand durch seine blutigen, braunen Locken. Kann seinen Körper erbeben fühlen, als er sein Gesicht in meiner Schulter vergräbt und erneut zu weinen beginnt.  
"E-es tut mir so leid Hajime. Es tut mir Leid. _Bitte_ _hass mich_ _nicht!_ "  
Schnappe scharf nach Luft. Drücke ihn noch fester an mich. Meine Schultern zittern und meine Augen brennen, als nun auch aus ihnen die salzige Flüssigkeit - Tränen - zu fließen beginnt.  
"Ich hab dich doch lieb du Idiot! Scheiß Shittykawa! Alles wird gut. _Alles wird gut._ Die Hilfe ist gleich da. Sie sind gleich da. Ganz sicher."  
Vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Ziehe seinen, mir so vertrauten Geruch ein. Versuche mich etwas zu beruhigen.  
" _Hajime..._ "

Auf einmal nehme ich ein lautes Geräusch von draußen war. _Eine Sirene!_  
Von neuer Hoffnung gepackt beginnt mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Nur wenige Momente später kann ich lautes Poltern im Haus hören und dann öffnet sich die Tür zum Bad. Ein junger Rettungssanitäter sieht zu uns herüber, ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Beobachte wie Oikawa langsam und angestrengt seinen Kopf hebt und zu dem Mann herüber sieht. Presse ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

_Alles wird gut, Tooru._


End file.
